


Before the Wedding

by CrashLol



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashLol/pseuds/CrashLol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events of book 4, Asami has a little too much to drink at Opal's bachelorette party and ends up confessing some hidden feelings she has for Korra. Inspired by a prompt from an anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bachelorette Party

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: brief underage drinking
> 
> Chapter 2 will contain smut
> 
> Contains minor book 4 spoilers

“Drink up, ladies, I’ll be damned if I’m the only one of us hungover tomorrow!” Opal proclaimed with a laugh as she set a fresh tray of drinks on the table. Jinora, Ikki, and Asami were all sitting on two green, semi circle couches placed around a circular, metal table in the entertainment parlor of Beifong mansion at the heart of Zaofu, complete with a full bar. It had been five years since Kuvira and her forces had been defeated and it was the night before Opal and Bolin’s wedding, so she had gathered her bridesmaids for one last night of “debauchery”.

“That excludes you,” Jinora gently took the glass out of Ikki’s hand and put it back on the tray, “I shouldn’t have been letting you drink at all, you’re only sixteen; and if you show up tomorrow hungover mom and dad are going to kill all of us, not just you and me.” Ikki crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but she relented, knowing her sister was right. Asami smiled as she took her own drink from the tray.

“Just a couple more years, Ikki,” she reassured the air bender teen as she pressed her third drink of the night to her lips.

“Yeah, I know, but it doesn’t mean it’s fair. I’m just as mature as Jinora!” Jinora laughed into her hands and Ikki crossed her arms and slumped into the sofa.

“Relax, Ikki, since you're the only one sober you have the most important job here.” Opal proclaimed as she sat down with her drink.

“I do?”

“Yeah, carrying us all back to our room after we pass out.” Ikki rolled her eyes as the other women laughed. She opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Who could that-“ Opal had dashed for the door before Ikki could finish. She swung the door open and jumped on the person on the other side for a hug.

“Korra! You made it!”

“Korra?!” Jinora and Ikki jumped off the couch and joined Opal at the door. Asami stood up but her body would not move any farther than that.

“Korra?…”

“Of course I’m here!” Korra smiled and hugged the two air bender sisters when Opal finally let go of her and let her into the room. “You know I wouldn’t miss your guys’ wedding for anything; not even Avatar stuff can keep me away! Damn, Ikki, is that really you? You’re all grown up!”

“Pft, tell that to Ms. Prissy Pants here.” Jinora narrowed her eyes at Ikki from Korra’s shoulder.

“We’ve been over this, Ikki. If mom and dad found I let you drink-“

“I know, I know.” Ikki went at sat herself back down on the couch. That is when Korra noticed Asami still standing on the other side of the able.

“Asami! You’re here, too?!” She rushed over to the engineer and hugged her tight, lifting her up by her waist. Surprised, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and tried not to think about how the Avatar’s face had inadvertently ended up between her breasts. When Korra finally dropped her, Asami had to resist the overpowering urge to kiss her. She had had an impossibly intense crush on the woman for eight years but never had a chance to pursue it since she was gone so so often on Avatar business.

The first three years she was gone was so she could heal after her physically, emotionally, and spiritually damaging battle against Zaheer, sparingly over the last five years in the seemingly endless struggle to reunite the earth kingdom after Kuvira’s fall from power. She only saw her every year or so when she happened to be in Republic City, but she usually only stayed a week. The rest of the world needed her too much, but Asami needed her, too, and even after all these years she just could not bring herself to let go.

“Korra…” She looked the younger woman up and down, taking in every inch. She was always more muscular every time she saw her and always had slightly shorter hair and new scars. New scars… “Korra, your face! What-“ Korra rubbed at the scar that ran through her eyebrow, cutting it in two.

“What this? This is nothing. Just got outnumbered by some bandits a couple months back.” She rolled her eyes at Asami’s anxious expression. “I’m fine! Really! You worry about me too much. Oh hey, I almost forgot!” Asami was about to protest but Korra was already making her way back to the door to pick up a bag she had dropped on the floor in order to hug all of her friends unburdened. She closed the door behind her and set the bag down on the table from which she pulled two bottles.

“Wow, what’s this?” Opal took one of the bottles from Korra and examined the label-less glass and golden-amber liquid within. Korra took her bottle and went to the bar on the other side of the room.

“Kyoshi Island Fire.” She used a bottle opener to pop the cork and grabbed a small stack of metal shot glasses before coming back to the table. “Technically illegal hooch from this guy I met on Kyoshi Island. Only people on the island know about it since the alcohol content’s above the Earth Federation Liquor Board’s legal limit and he’d get shut down if they found out about it. The islanders love it, though, so they keep it really hush hush. I was there last month and figured I’d bring you a present.”

“Aww, you shouldn’t have!” Opal set the unopened bottle on the table and picked up Korra’s bottle.

“Careful with that, it’ll knock you on your ass.”

“I can handle my liquor. I keep up with Bolin just fine, mind you.” She laughed as she started to fill shot glasses and hand them out to everyone except for Ikki.

“Well, you can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Korra took her shot glass last and raised in toast. “To first bachelorette off the board!” Ikki elbowed her sister in the side.

“You’re next, lovebird.” Jinora grew very red.

“Oh hell no! I’m only nineteen! And there is no way Kai’s ready for that kind of commitment.”

“You don’t give him enough credit,” Opal interjected, “I’ve been on more missions with him than I can count and you’re all he ever talks about.”

“Nah, Asami’s going to be next.” Asami jumped at Korra’s comment and almost gave herself whiplash turing to look in her direction.

“Wh-what?!”

“Well, you are the oldest of us. Not to mention you’re just kinda the wealthiest woman in the world so it shouldn’t be hard for you to find a husband. I’m actually really surprised you aren’t taken yet, you’re twenty-seven and last I saw you, you still weren’t seeing anyone seriously-“

“Ladies! Drinks!” Opal reminded them in order to save Asami from further prodding and embarrassment. Asami cast her a grateful look before they all downed the contents of their glasses. Except for Korra, they all immediately broke out in coughing fits.

“Holy shit!” Opal leaned forward and slammed her glass on the table. Jinorra was also doubled over and rubbing her eyes.

“Spirits, am I on fire? Ikki, check if I’m on fire!” Her sister just laughed and held her stomach.

“You should have seen your fucking faces!” She rolled over on the couch and continued to laugh hysterically. Asami wiped her watering eyes as she looked over to see Korra panting and sweating.

“Damn! I forgot how powerful that stuff is!” Opal sat back and coughed into her fist.

“It sure was good, though.”

“Yeah, but I think that’s enough for now-“ Korra went to put the cork back in the bottle but was intercepted by Asami who took the bottle and refilled her glass. “Uh, Asami, I don’t think that’s a good idea-“

“No drink…” she began as she gracefully set the bottle back on the table, “…has ever defeated a Sato. Ever.” They all gasped as she downed the glass. Asami held her empty glass firmly in her first and brought it down to her knee repeatedly as she fought against the burning in her throat. When the liquor finally went down she doubled over and coughed uncontrollably into her sleeve. The two shots of hard liquor plus the three drinks she had before were starting climb their way to her head. She blinked several times at Korra refilling her own glass.

“What…”

“I’m watertribe; like hell I’m going to let some city girl outdo me.” She winked before turning to other girls. “You two with me?”

“Hell yeah, I’m in!” Opal exclaimed as she refilled her glass. “Jinora?”

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna sit this one out.”

“What, you’re just gonna let them beat you?”

“Ikki.”

“Don’t push your sister, this stuff isn’t a joke. Ready, Korra?” Opal turned her attention back towards the Avatar and raised her glass.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” They clinked glasses before downing them.

 

\- -

 

After the third shot, Opal tapped out.

“It’s liquid fire…” She panted hoarsely between coughs as she used air bending to cool her face down, “It is literally… liquid fire…”

Korra turned to face Asami, her last opponent. They were both hunched over, elbows on their knees; they were sweating and panting with disheveled hair and clothes as they gripped their glasses tightly. Asami found herself staring into the deep blue eyes just a few feet from her as they downed the fourth shot.

The alcohol was definitely getting to her. If Asami were thinking rationally she would have stopped several shots ago but an instinctual need for dominance had her convinced that she needed to defeat the woman across from her. The primitive anger and jealousy she had suppressed for years was starting to surface. How could Korra abandon her all those years? Could she not see how much she meant to her? Could she really not tell how much Asami needed her? How much she craved her? Did she really have no idea?

_‘You’re twenty-seven and last I saw you, you weren’t seeing anyone seriously…'_

‘That’s because I’ve been waiting for you! Can’t you tell?!’ Her blood was starting to boil. All she could think of was all those times she had to say good bye to Korra as she left her behind to go save yet another province from bandits and wannabe tin-pot dictators and having to pretend she was happy for her, pretend that she did not want to beg her to stay, pretend that she did not want to take the woman into her arms and never let go. How she spent the months between seeing her planning exactly how she would tell Korra how she felt and how she would kiss her and maybe even do more but as soon as she was faced with those deep blue eyes that were so happy to be making a difference in the world she just could not bring herself to do it.

They downed the fifth shot with little grace. It hit Asami hard. She shut her eyes tight and buried her face in her hands; her elbows propped on her knees were all that was keeping her up. After the initial shock faded she forced herself to look up, panting and sweat dripping from every inch of her skin to find Korra in the exact same state. She found herself becoming angrier by the minute.

‘I’m twenty-seven, Korra…’ She stared daggers into the glossy eyes across from her as Opal opened up the second bottle and refilled their glasses and the other two air benders created a gentle breeze to cool them both down, ‘I’m not getting any younger and I am sick and tired of playing the supportive friend you always leave behind…’ Asami picked up her glass in her unsteady hand, not noticing the drops that were spilling over the sides and onto her fingers. ‘I can’t live like this anymore, Korra… I can’t… I can’t…’

The sixth shot burned worse than the rest in Asami’s raw throat. She slammed her glass down on the table and hacked into her hand. She thought she could taste blood as she struggled stop coughing long enough to get oxygen back into her lungs.

“Dammit… ‘Sami…” She looked up with tears and sweat streaming down her bright red face to look into Korra’s desperately pleading eyes. She, too, was dripping in sweat and tears as she propped herself up with her hands on the table, but her arms were shaking, threatening to give way. “Why can’t… you just quit?…” Asami gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. All of her inhibition was gone and she was overcome with fury.

“I can’t quit!” She stood up but immediately fell her knees. Thankfully, Ikki caught her before she could hit her head on anything. She gripped on to whatever was in her reach and pulled herself closer to the woman she had longed for for so long. She stopped when her hands found Korra’s knees. She looked up at the other woman, panting and sweating like she had just run a marathon. “Don’t you get it? I can’t quit you… I can’t…”

“’S-‘Sami…” Asami buried her soaking wet face in Korra’s pants, she could not tell if she was crying and sweating or just sweating.

“I love you, Korra… Why couldn’t you get that?… Why could you never… get that?…” Both girls had finally gained control of their lungs and Asami was suddenly aware of how silent the room had gotten. She slowly pried her face off Korra’s thigh and looked around at the faces looking down at her but her vision was too blurry to make out the expressions. She finally looked up at Korra whose face was the only one close enough to see. She looked down at her, eyes wide and lips parted. Her jaw hung open until she looked around at the air benders and cleared her throat. She handled her liquor exceptionally well and was not nearly as drunk as Asami was (she was mostly just hit hard by the shocking burn of the alcohol); she took Asami’s hands and helped her up. She put her arm around her waist and held her up when she stumbled a little.

“Umm, well, I think she’s had enough,” Korra announced to Opal who was looking very concerned, “So, I’m just gonna take her back to her room…”

“Korra, I’m fine…” Asami protested as she stumbled into the shorter woman holding her up.

“She in the fifth guest bedroom on the second floor,” Opal informed Korra with a sympathetic smile.

“I’m fine, you guys, really…” Asami slurred as she gripped on to Korra, trying to regain control of her shaking legs. Ikki held the door as Opal and Jinora followed the two out. Korra looked over her shoulder at the bride-to-be.

“Opal, I am so sorry-“ Opal waved her silent and smiled.

“I’m just glad you’re here… Now go rest up, you two’ve done your fair share of partying for tonight.”

“Thanks, Opal. We’ll see you tomorrow.” She said good night to the two other air benders before taking off down the hall. When they turned the corner Korra was shocked to see a police officer looking around at the doors, confused. He came across as very odd to her as he was unusually handsome and well-groomed and his uniform was far too tight to be practical.

“Umm, can I help you, officer-“ She was interrupted by Asami who pointed down the hall behind them.

“Last door on the right…” The officer smiled gratefully and tipped his hat.

“Thank you, miss!” He walked past them and disappeared around the corner.

“Uh, did you know that guy?” Asami giggled drunkenly.

“He’s the stripper I hired…” As if on cue, muffled, high-pitched cheers could be heard back the hallway they came from. Asami groaned and tugged on Korra’s shirt. “C’mon, Korra, let’s go back to the party, we’re being rude…”

“You need to lay down and chill. And… we need to talk…”


	2. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra helps a heavily intoxicated Asami back to her room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smutty smut smut!  
> Decided it was best to end this fic here but I am working on a longer multi-chapter Korrasami fic

Asami stumbled as Korra took one of her arms off of her to open the bedroom door. Korra was able to grab her before she fell to the floor. She could tell Asami was fading again so she scooped her up into her arms and carried her through the door. Asami’s complete loss of inhibition from the excessive drinking caused her to no longer care about hiding her feelings for Korra’s sake; she even allowed herself to imagine that they were already together. She nestled into Korra’s chest and unconsciously pressed the lightest of kisses against her shirt. Korra pretended not to notice but knew her blushing face would give her away if Asami were coherent enough to notice. She gently lay the older woman on the large bed against the opposite wall and turned to leave but a weak hand clung to her wrist.

“Korra…”

“I’ll be right back, I’m just going to go get some food and water. We’re going to be impossibly miserable tomorrow if we don’t eat something.” Asami did not argue as Korra left the room. She rolled onto her side and looked out the window; she could see the lights of the city below the hill the mansion sat on but she could not make out any details. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She was uncomfortably warm and desperately wanted to get out of her clothes. She struggled a while with her jacket but eventually managed to pull it off and dump it on the floor. She was struggling with her boots when Korra returned with a tray. Korra sighed as she set the tray down on the night table and dropped to one knee in front of Asami.

“Here, let me help.” Asami sat back as Korra took one of her heeled boots in her rough, callused hands. She took the zipper on the side between two fingers and pulled down. She slipped the boot off as Asami watched her through lidded eyes, her red lips parted. Korra swallowed hard as she tried to avoid the unmistakably seductive gaze from the woman above her.

She had always had feelings for the industrialist but she could never figure out how to go about it, or how she would balance a love life as well as her duties as the Avatar. Even now, when Asami’s feelings for her were out in the open, she could not figure out how what to do. Not to mention it would not be right to try to sort through everything with the older woman in her drunken state. What if Asami did not remember anything in the morning? Korra really wanted to be with Asami, but she wanted to do it right.

“My socks, too?…” Korra’s thoughts were interrupted by the request. She quickly pulled off the other boot and took a deep breath before reaching into Asami’s pant leg to pull her sock down her ankle. She switched to the other foot and reached up the pant leg when she suddenly felt smooth skin against her cheek. She looked over slowly to find Asami’s ankle sliding gently against her face. She took another deep shuddering breath as her eyes followed the leg up Asami’s body and to her flushed face where her bright green eyes were set firmly on the woman below her and her red lips quivered ever so slightly.

“A-Asami, this isn’t right…” Korra meant to be firm but her protest came out in a whisper; the alcohol in her system was making it increasingly harder to keep her resolve. She shook her head and quickly pulled off the other sock before standing up and taking a seat on the bed. Without looking back at the thoroughly intoxicated woman retrieved the tray and set it between them. She picked a piece of toasted bread, put a thin slice of cheese on top, and handed it to Asami.

“Eat, it’ll help soak up some of the alcohol if you haven’t absorbed it all yet.” Asami rolled her eyes but took the bread anyway and bit into it, chewing it slowly. Korra briefly rubbed her eyes before taking some food for herself. She was going to have the worst headache of her life tomorrow and she was not looking forward to it. She turned back to the tray to pour herself a glass of water and suddenly became aware that Asami was no longer on the bed and was strutting (albeit clumsily so) towards the bathroom.

“Asami?” Asami pulled the tie out of her hair and stumbled just a little but caught herself as she looked back over her shoulder and winked at Korra.

“Come take a bath with me, Korra…” Korra’s mouth hung open as Asami disappeared into the bathroom. It was going to be a very long night.

Korra swallowed hard and slid off the bed. She grabbed the nightstand to steady herself before cautiously walking to the bathroom; she could hear the faucet of the tub being turned on and water starting to fall onto porcelain. She stopped at the door and poked her head in to peer around the doorframe.

“Asa-“ She was suddenly blinded by a burgundy shirt thrown in her face that she immediately recognized as Asami’s. She heard giggling as she pulled the sweet-scented fabric off of her head then froze at the sight in front of her. Asami was covered only in a black lace bra and matching panties, the later visible as she was sliding her pants down her legs. She gripped the side of the bathtub as she stepped out of the pile of clothes. She looked over at Korra with a sly smile and turned her back to younger woman before pulling her hair to the front of her shoulder.

“Be a dear and unhook me.” Korra’s resolve lost this time as she found herself obeying the command. She drunkenly fumbled with the clasp for a moment before succeeding in undoing it, allowing Asami to slide it off her arms with ease and dispose of it on the tile floor. Korra’s morals suddenly returned when she realized Asami was turning around; she quickly turned away and shielded her eyes. She could actually feel Asami’s disappointed frown. “Korra, look at me…”

“Asami, you’re drunk, this isn’t right.” Korra allowed Asami to pulled her hand away from her face when she placed a gentle hand on her forearm but she kept her eyes closed tight. This did not last long. Her eyes flew open when she found soft lips pressed against her own. When they finally came apart Korra could not take her eyes off Asami’s sad face.

“I don’t know what’s right, Korra,” She began, taking a hold of Korra’s hands, partially to keep herself from falling over as a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, “But I know what isn’t… And abandoning me for eight years was definitely not right…” Korra looked away in shame. She always felt guilty for leaving Asami behind. She could always tell she did not want her to leave but she was just never ready to commit, so she hid behind her duties as the Avatar and kept herself busy defeating Kuvira, fighting bandits, and taking down warlords. Did she really keep it up for eight whole years?

“Asami… I’m…” Tears began to form in her own eyes until the older woman pressed her fingers to her lips.

“Shh… Just… Please don’t leave me again, Korra… Please…” Korra nodded silently as she looked down at the body in front of her. She desperately hoped she would remember all of this tomorrow because she never wanted to forget. Asami slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her thighs, then held on to Korra’s shoulder as she kicked them the rest of the way off. Korra held on to her arm as she climbed into the tub with an astounding lack of grace that betrayed her reputation. She settled into the free-standing tub, closed her eyes, and let her head fall back over the cool porcelain edge as Korra shut off the faucet.

“You good?” Korra kneeled on the hard tiles beside the tub and rested her arms on the edge.

“Mmm, yeah, this is really nice…” Asami reopened her eyes and turned her head to look at the woman she had fallen hopelessly in love with, “I’d really like it if you joined me, though…” Korra bit her lip and looked down at Asami’s wavering form in the unsteady, shimmering water. The more time she spent with the beautiful woman, the less she cared about her morals and wanting to do anything “right”. All she had ever done in her life was try to do things “right” and it may have simply been the alcohol, but in that moment she began to wonder if there really was such thing as right and wrong. Who was responsible for deciding which was which anyway?

“Okay… But you have to promise me that we’re going to remember this. And we’re going to have a good long talk about everything as soon as the reception is over…” Asami smiled and placed a dripping wet hand over Korra’s.

“I promise you I could never forget this… Besides, I think I might be starting to sober up a little,” she looked down at her knees poking up above the surface of the water and giggled; she was a little too tall for this particular bathtub, “Or I’m just so drunk that I’ve convinced myself I am. Either way, though, I promise, Korra…”

Korra looked into her bright, green eyes and found nothing but sincerity so she nodded and stood up to remove her shirt. Asami watched transfixed as one by one Korra’s clothes ended up on the floor. The fuzziness in her vision from earlier had started to fade and she was extremely thankful for that as she had dreamt about this moment for years; and she was not disappointed. Although it saddened and worried her to see just how many scars there were all over Korra’s body, she was delightfully muscular and boasted a very strong structure. Asami knew she was staring but she could really care less as Korra cautiously climbed into the tub and sat down between Asami’s legs.

“So, um, now what-“ She was interrupted by Asami squeezing her between her knees and pulling her forward. Korra managed to grab the sides of the tub but still found herself just inches from Asami’s breasts. Asami took a moment to admire Korra’s biceps as they worked to hold her up before sliding her hands over her torso and onto her back.

“Relax, Korra… It’s okay…” Korra released a steady breath before turning onto her side and laying against Asami’s soft, pale body. Asami wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and shut her eyes contentedly.

“You’re right, this is nice…” Asami smiled and tightened her hold on Korra. If she were sober she would not be able to fathom the fact that she finally had Korra in her arms, it simply would have been too surreal to believe. She had waited for so many years; years filled with so many powerful emotions. There were times she tried to force herself to forget about Korra convinced that Korra would never love her the same way, there were times that she was so angry at her that she would swear that she never wanted to see or hear from her again, and then there were times that she laid awake all night in tears because she was so scared that Korra was never coming back. But her brain was too fuzzy to question her perception of reality, so she just hoped that what was real in that moment would still be when she sobered up in the morning.

“Yeah… It really is…”

“We should actually get cleaned up,” Korra groaned as she lifted herself back into a sitting position, “We sweated up a storm back there.” Asami laughed gently and sat up a little straighter.  
“Spirits, Korra, promise me we are never going to do that again,” she picked up a bar of soap from its tray on the windowsill and dipped it in the water before running it across her chest, “I already have a headache, tomorrow’s going to be hell…”

“Ugh, it’s gonna be awful. Bright lights, loud voices and music…” Asami groaned and shut her eyes tight.

“Not helping, babe…” Korra grew very red at the term of endearment. What were they now? Things between them were moving faster than her brain was able to comprehend. She peered over at Asami’s hand gently rubbing soap over her chest and arms. They were already jogging, so why not run?

  “Hey…” Asami looked up in time for her lips to be met by Korra’s. She had no idea how long they kissed for, lips clashing and tongues dancing, but when they pulled apart Korra gently took the soap from her hand.

“Here… let me help…” Asami did not realize what she meant until she was already running the soap over her pale skin and down to her soft breasts. She took a small gasp of air when Korra came in contact with her nipple. Before long they were both a mess of soap and hands and lips searching desperately for skin to cover. After what felt like hours of this Asami gently pushed Korra far enough away to stare into the oceans that were her eyes as she caught her breath.

“Bed?” Korra nodded enthusiastically as they rushed to rinse off the soap and clumsily climb out of the tub. Asami grabbed the towel off the rack but let go of it when she looked down and found the water sliding off and away from her body and hair.

“Forget that.” Korra then bent the water off of her own body and guided it to the drain of the tub. As soon as she let go of the water Asami grabbed her wrist and led her back into the bedroom, holding on to walls and furniture to keep herself steady. Korra helped Asami onto the large bed before climbing up. Asami grabbed Korra’s waist and pulled her up and on top of her. Asami reveled in the warmth and softness of the darker skin pressed against her own.

“Korra…” she whispered as their lips met in a series of passionate —albeit messy— kisses that eventually drifted away from their lips and found their way onto each other’s necks, chests, and shoulders. Asami began to grind her hips upwards against Korra’s and the younger woman followed her lead and ground back. The tingling in Korra’s fingertips was spreading to the rest of her body and the overpowering desire in the pit of her stomach was begging her to feed its hunger. She desperately needed to have the woman underneath her, to take her, to claim her in the oldest, most primitive way. She stopped caring a while ago that they were both completely wasted.

Korra’s lips, tongue, and teeth made contact with any part of Asami’s skin they could as her hands drifted farther down her body, exploring her slim figure, mapping out her curves like they were in Braille. She was too far down her body for Asami’s lips to reach any part of her so she laid back and buried a hand in her short hair while the other scratched at the skin on her back, already scarred from many years of battles. She was way beyond coherent speech so she clawed at skin and tugged at hair and hoped that Korra could decipher the physical language.

Thankfully, she did. Korra’s hands found their way to Asami’s hips, sliding over the contours of her hip bones, before going their separate ways; one placed on the bed to keep her steady as the other hand brushed over short, black curls. Asami gasped as strong fingers graced the sensitive area between her legs and dug her nails deeper into beautiful dark skin.

“Korra!” The younger woman smirked against Asami’s soft stomach as she slowly began to rub her clitoris, her callused fingers creating a delightful friction. Her lips trailed their way back up Asami’s body and kissed her passionately, absorbing the other woman’s moans into her lips as she teased her entrance, gauging her readiness. Just as she had anticipated, her folds were slick with wetness. With their lips locked, Korra gently slid a skillful finger deep inside of her lover. 

Asami moaned far louder than she was currently capable of comprehending or controlling as Korra slid in a second finger and began to pump into her rhythmically. The younger woman moved her kisses down to Asami’s throat as her fingers searched her insides for sensitive locations. When she earned an even louder cry from Asami she knew she had struck gold and continued to focus her efforts there. She let her fingers do their work while her lips continued down to Asami’s chest. She made her way over to one of her breasts and kissed it before taking the perky nipple between her lips. She nipped and sucked at her nipples and pumped deep inside her until she could feel Asami’s inner walls beginning to tighten around her fingers.

“K-Korra… Please!” Korra knew exactly what she was asking for. She sat back on her heels, shook the dizziness from her head, and brought her unoccupied hand to Asami’s center and began to stroke her clitoris with determination. Asami gripped the bedsheets and moaned uncontrollably, begging Korra to give her the release she had desperately craved from her for so long. It did not take long for her to reach her climax; she hoisted her back off the bed and cried out one last time before she was taken over by a long series of spasms, as if her body were land shaken by powerful earthquakes. Her spasms lessened until her back returned to the bed and she became still, her chest heaving and eyes closed in contentment.

“Hey, you all right?…” Asami slowly opened her heavy eyelids to the beautiful face of her lover hanging over her. She smiled and reached up to take her cheek into her hand.

“Spirits, Korra, you’re amazing…” Korra smiled back and turned her head to kiss the palm against her face.

“Nah, you’re the amazing one…” Asami relaxed farther into the bed and closed her eyes.

“Mmm, Korra…”

“You know, Asami… I think I just might be in love with you…” She whispered sincerely against the pale skin of the hand, but when she looked back at her lover she found that she had already fallen asleep, her chest rising and falling peacefully. She rolled her eyes and smiled before laying down next to her and draping her arm over her waist. She pulled her as close as she could and released a long sigh against Asami’s skin. “Asami… Please remember this tomorrow…” And with that she drifted off to sleep as well.

 

\- -

 

The small crowd of family and close friends erupted into cheers and applauds as Bolin and Opal shared their first kiss as a married couple and followed them out the large front doors and down the steps of Zaofu’s ceremonial building meant specifically for events such as this. When she got to the doors, Asami held her hands up to shield her eyes from the unbearably bright sun. Although she refused to let it interfere with the wedding, she was having the worst hangover of her life and honestly could not wait until the end of the night so she could retreat to her room and nurse her aching head in the dark.

“Ladies! Catch!” There were several high-pitched squeals of excitement in the seconds before something fell directly into Asami’s open hands. Shocked, she closed her eyes and took a few steps back. When she reopened her eyes she looked down into her hands to find Opal’s colorful bridal bouquet. She blinked at it several times before she felt an elbow jabbing her playfully in the side.

“Told ya you’d be next!” She looked over to see Korra winking at her with a smile; she, too, was squinting in the brightness of the sun. Korra…

With a mischievous smile, Asami plucked one of the flowers out of the bouquet and placed it into Korra’s hand. Korra looked back and forth between the flower and Asami, who winked before descending the steps to be congratulated by the other girls for her promising romantic future. Korra took one more look at the flower and a huge smile grew on her face. She clutched it tightly in her hand as she followed Asami down the steps and towards the reception hall. She would hold Asami close to her bare skin later that night and let her know that she would be staying with her in Republic City for a very long time.


End file.
